The present invention relates to a false twist texturing machine for texturing a plurality of advancing thermoplastic yarns.
The known texturing machine comprises a creel frame and a winding frame. In the creel frame several feed bobbins are arranged above one another which each make available a thread for a processing-point. Above the creel frame a first delivery mechanism is arranged, in order to draw off the thread from the feed bobbin and to convey it into a false-twist texturing zone. In the false-twist texturing zone an elongated heating device and an elongated cooling device are arranged in alignment in series above the frame. By virtue of this arrangement, extreme deflections result in the line of thread between the feed bobbin and the inlet of the heater, which make careful processing of the yarn impossible. Furthermore, the arrangement of the delivery mechanism above the creel frame results in operating problems, particularly in the process of piecing the thread.
An object of the invention is consequently to design a texturing machine of the type specified in the introduction in such a way that careful processing of the yarn and therefore higher texturing speeds can be achieved.
A further objective of the invention is to create a texturing machine with which the thread can be pieced in simple manner also in the case of a multi-tier construction of the machine.